


Protecting You

by Mystic_Mermaid



Category: Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: When Angus and Deirdre are fighting Temras, Angus saves Deirdre from an assault. How will Deirdre react? One-shot. Angus/Deirdre.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! Here is my first Angus/Deirdre fanfic! It is just a cute little one-shot I thought of awhile ago. I have been an Angus and Deirdre fan since I was a little girl, and have run their fanlisting for over ten years. I hope you like it! If you don't like Angus/Deirdre, then I would suggest you just avert your eyes. (Wink)

  **Protecting You**

It was a slightly windy day in Kells as Angus and Deirdre patrolled the broad field that bordered Temra.

Brushing a stray hair out of her face, Deirdre turned to Angus and furrowed her brow. "I don't see anything yet," she said, perplexed.

Angus shrugged, shouldering his mace. "Well, y'know how Cathbad's visions of the future are. He's still having a bit of trouble." He chuckled deviously under his breath. "He's getting on in years, anyway..."

Deirdre shot him a look that instantly silenced him. Then she said, "Well, the Temra troops must be planning to ambush us any minute..."

Suddenly, a loud screech caught their attention. Angus and Deirdre lifted their heads to the sky.

"Tyrune!" Deirdre cried.

The three-headed dragon launched a huge ball of fire at the pair.

"Look out!" Angus cried, flinging an arm around the princess' waist and pulling her to safety.

Deirdre breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks," she whispered.

Just then, they heard the cries of a battalion of Temra soldiers as they appeared from the edge of the wood. Angus narrowed his eyes. "Temra dogs!" he cried, raising his mace. Deirdre followed suit, hurling a whirlwind shot straight at the battalion. Angus threw several large boulders at the soldiers, the rocks striking against their shields.

"Be ready, Princess," Angus cautioned, seeing the number of Temras and the way they quickly moved in on the pair of Knights.

Tyrune shot another blast of fire. Deirdre dove out of the way, barely escaping total incineration. Stumbling to her feet, Deirdre cried to Angus, "Let's call our armor!" She raised her Whirlwind Crossbow to the sky. "Air Above Me!" White and gold armor wrapped around her body, transforming Deirdre into the Mystic Knight of Air.

Angus nodded, but before he could follow Deirdre's lead, he was suddenly surrounded by Temras. He gritted his teeth and hurled his mace at the soldiers, having no time to transform himself.

As Deirdre tried desperately to fend off the enemy, a glimmer of red caught her eye. Looking to the sky, she saw Aideen the fairy hovering in a worried frenzy. "Princess!" Aideen called, wringing her hands, "You seem to be outnumbered!"

Deirdre nodded and struggled to shout, "Aideen! Hurry back to the castle and get the others!"

The tiny fairy nodded and flew off.

Deirdre kicked out at a soldier, firing her crossbow as the enemy fell to the ground. All too quickly, before she realized what was happening, two Temra soldiers seized the princess by the arms and grasped her tightly, knocking her crossbow out of her reach. "L-let go of me!" She cried, struggling against her captors' grip, "How _dare_ you--I command you to let go of me-!!!"

Angus' brown eyes widened. "Deirdre!" he cried, shoving the soldiers who were blocking his path out of his way as he tried to reach her.

One of the Temra warriors sneered at Deirdre and said coldly, "We'll let Tyrune take care of her..." Angus gasped as the three-headed dragon headed towards the princess, preparing to attack.

Deirdre cringed, closing her eyes, waiting for the blow. Suddenly, she felt something ram into her, shoving her to the ground. The princess lay there, feeling a heavy weight upon her. After a few moments passed, she dared to open her eyes. Angus was strewn on top of her, his arms wrapped protectively around her. Her eyes widened as she saw that his eyes were closed, that he was still and unmoving. "Angus-!!" Deirdre cried, trying to shift out from under his protective grasp. Once she had pulled herself free, she turned Angus over in her arms, cradling his head, and shook him slightly. "Angus! Angus!" She glanced fearfully at the number of Temras that had begun to advance upon the pair. She looked at them, then back to the seemingly lifeless Angus in her arms. There appeared to be no way out.

"You're in for it now, little Princess," one of the soldiers snarled, lifting his sword. Gritting her teeth in anger and determination, Deirdre raised her arm, releasing a beam of pink magic from her battle gauntlet at the oncoming Temras. The head Temra let out a cry of surprise. "Why, you--"

"Enough out of you!"

Deirdre turned her head at the new voice. "Rohan! Ivar!"

The two Knights raced towards their comrades, lifting their weapons and assaulting the Temras. As their shields and weapons were overcome by lightning and flames, the Temra leader cried, "Tyrune will finish you off!" before signaling to his men to retreat.

Ivar smiled. "Oh, I don't think Tyrune will be a problem."

Rohan nodded, pulling his Dragon's Breath Dagger from its sheath at his waist. "Oh, Pyre!"

Instantaneously, the crimson dragon soared from behind the trees in a headlong collision towards the three-headed dragon.

Once the enemies had left, Rohan and Ivar broke into a sprint and ran to Deirdre, who was still holding Angus' unconscious body. "Angus!" Rohan cried.

Deirdre turned to face the Knight in her arms once again, feeling tears sting behind her eyes. "Angus! Angus, wake up!"

 

* * *

"Cathbad, can you do nothing for him?"

"I am sorry, my princess, but I have done all I can. Now we must just be patient and give him some time."

 _What'_ _s all that noise?_ Angus thought, deep in his subconscious, feeling groggy and disoriented. The thought floated in his head for a long while before his mind came up with a response. He began to realize that the voices were getting louder and louder. _Can'_ _t a fellow get any rest? Is there no peace?_ As irritated as he wanted to feel at the disturbance, his subconscious was so hazy and exhausted he decided to give it no further thought.

Deirdre shook her head, her eyes never leaving Angus' sleeping face, clasping his hand. "Cathbad," she began, summoning up the bravery to voice a fear that had been plaguing her, "You don't think--is it possible--that he may never wake up?"

Cathbad's dark eyes softened. "Oh, my Princess, you mustn't worry yourself so. I have known Angus as long as you have, ever since you two were small children, running about the castle. In all the years we have known him, Angus has proven time and time again to be strong. He'll make it through this."

Deirdre nodded, still not convinced. "I hope you're right..."

Angus' mind was becoming clearer as he heard these words. The haze and the darkness was fading, and he felt his eyelids quiver. _What are they talking about?_ He wondered tiredly. _Are they talking about me? But...why?_ He wanted to find out, but he still felt so tired... His body was heavy. Within the last few moments, he felt more sound, more awake, but he still felt weighted down. Why did he feel that way?

Deirdre leaned closer to Angus' face, lowering her mouth to his ear. "Please hang on, Angus," she said barely above a whisper, squeezing the hand she held in hers, "You've got to come back to me." She kept her head there, above his face, closing her eyes in distress.

Suddenly, she heard a groan that caused her eyes to shoot open. Deirdre stared in disbelief as Angus' eyes first twitched, then opened slowly, at first unfocused but then becoming more adjusted to the light. His eyes fell upon Deirdre. A smile spread slowly across his features. "Am I in heaven? Because I've just laid eyes upon the most beautiful angel."

Cathbad came over to the cot where Angus was laying, a smile gracing his weathered face. "Ah, see now!" he said to Deirdre, his eyes lighting up in spite of himself, "He is fine!"

Angus' eyes moved over to rest on the druid. "Cathbad," he said quietly with a hint of a chuckle, though still groggy, "Don't tell me you were worried about me. Ah, that softens the old heart."

Cathbad smiled wryly. "You gave us quite a fright, my boy. I think I should go tell Rohan and Ivar that you're awake." He left the room, his red and gold robes brushing the floor as they trailed along behind him.

Deirdre watched him go, then turned back to Angus. "How are you feeling? Are you all right?" She asked a bit shakily, stroking his hand in hers with her thumb.

Angus furrowed his brow. "I--I think so. Feel a bit groggy still..."

"Do you remember what happened?" Deirdre asked.

Angus nodded. "It all just kinda came flooding back to me." He mustered the strength to sit up slightly. "Are _you_ all right?"

Deirdre furrowed her brow. " _I'_ _m_ fine," she began, her telltale temper flaring, "Which is more than I can say for you! I mean, what were you _thinking_ , Angus?! You were almost killed! What you did was completely reckless!"

Angus felt his strength return as he pulled himself up into a full sitting position. "Oh, so that's the thanks I get, then?" he demanded, his brown eyes flashing in irritation. "I did what I _had_ to, there were no second thoughts in my mind when I jumped in the way!" Angus tore his hand from Deirdre's to cross it with his other across his chest, grumbling. "I swear, _no_ appreciation..."

Deirdre narrowed her eyes. "You didn't _have_ to do anything! You're a Mystic Knight too, a protector of Kells, and we need you to defend our kingdom from Maeve's dark forces! You didn't even have your _armor_ on! Sometimes one needs to be sacrificed to save the kingdom! You could have stopped the Temras even if I'd been hurt by Tyrune. Just because I'm the princess does not demand that you throw your life away protecting me!"

"It's _not_ just because you're my princess!" Angus interjected, raising his voice slightly, "You should _know_ that by now! After all this time, you should know that it's because--" he bit his lip, not feeling willing to say the words but at the same time needing to, "Because..." he lowered his voice, letting out a breath as he steadied himself, "Because I can't bear to lose you. Not to lose my princess, but to lose _you_ , Deirdre."

Deirdre felt her anger fade, taken aback by his words. Angus, embarrassed, averted her piercing gaze, pretending to be annoyed. The princess smiled slowly, feeling a bit flustered but trying to compose herself. "... May I at least ask you a favor?"

Angus glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, his arms still crossed. "What?"

Deirdre smiled ruefully. "May I ask that you be less stupid and rash in the future?"

Angus finally looked at her again, a mischievous grin lighting up his eyes. "My sweet Princess, you know as well as I that I can make no promises. But, for you, I'll try."

Deirdre's eyes softened. "Good." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Angus, despite himself, blushed, and stammered in mild surprise, "To what honor do I bestow that?"

Deidre smiled playfully, stroking his cheek. "For coming to my rescue, my brave Knight."

Angus chuckled nervously, then his eyes turned serious. "Any time, Deirdre."

The two stared at each other intensely for a moment, until the booming voice of Rohan reached their ears. "Well, my friend, Cathbad was right! You're looking better already!"

Deirdre shot an uneasy glance at Rohan and Ivar, then slowly retracted her hand from Angus' cheek. As Ivar and Rohan rushed over to see their friend, Deirdre squeezed Angus' hand and rose to her feet. "Well, boys, I'll leave him in your care. Rest up and get well, Angus. We'll soon need you."

Angus watched her go, feeling a bit irritated at his two friends for interrupting his moment with the princess. _Oh, well,_ he thought, _Guess it can'_ _t be helped._

"Angus, I'm glad to see you're awake and alert," Ivar began, unable to control his grin, "You gave us quite a scare."

"Yes, Deirdre told us what happened," Rohan continued for him, "That was quite an act of heroism. I'd be surprised if King Conchobor doesn't award you with a medal for services to the Royal Family." Then he winked. "Just try not to do anything that reckless again soon, my friend. I don't want to see anything worse happen to you."

Ivar nodded gravely. "Be careful, Angus. We need the Mystic Knight of Earth by our side."

Angus chuckled. "Don't worry, fellows, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be on my feet in no time."

Rohan smiled. "Sounds good to me." His eyes lit up. "Oh, I just remembered, I--"

"Rohan!"

Rohan looked up to see Aideen hovering by the door. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What is it, Aideen?"

"The King needs to see you urgently." the small fairy reported.

Rohan sighed, then rose to his feet. "All right, Angus, I guess that's it for now." He leaned over and patted his friend on the shoulder. "I'll come see how you're doing later."

Ivar watched Rohan go, then turned back to Angus. "Are you in any pain, Angus?" he began, wringing his hands together in a nervous fashion that was unlike the prince.

Angus laughed at his concern. "No, no, Ivar, I'm..." he suddenly inhaled sharply, feeling a slight pressure on his back, undoubtedly due to the burns from Tyrune's flames. He saw Ivar's concern and smiled sheepishly. "...Fine? No, no, really, I'm fine."

Ivar's face relaxed. "Good to hear." Then he smiled knowingly. "Well, my friend, it seems your wish has come true."

Angus furrowed his brow, feeling confused. "Wait--what do you mean?"

Ivar leaned forward slightly so as not to be overheard. "Deirdre was devastated that you were injured, and did not leave your side for one moment."

Angus' eyes widened, surprised by this news. He knew that she had been there when he had woken up, but he had no idea that she had been by his side for however long he was unconscious. Suddenly, he remembered her tender words and the kiss she had granted him. He smiled slowly. "Well, well, well..." he mumbled, grinning at Ivar, who merely laughed in return, "Little princess, I never knew..."

**The End**


End file.
